AMOR PURO , AMOR MALVADO
by kana saotome
Summary: como vieron ,extraño titulo cierto,bueno el titulo el amor puro se trata de syaoran y sakura y amor malvado de otra pareja que yo creare,por favor lean no soy buena dejando summary dejen comentarios


REGRESE POR TI SAKURA

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que shaoran dijo que le gustaba sakura en el mismo momento que se marcho no sin antes sakura despedirse de el,

bueno después de eso paso demasiado tiempo, sakura ya estaba en secundaria sakura había cambiado su aspecto de niña al cuerpo de una chica de quince,

todos los chicos se morían por ella, pero pospuesto siempre al lado de su amiga tomoyo , lo que no sabe es que el amor regresaría de algunos años de espera.

**-aaaaaaa, que cansada estoy tomoyo no puedo mas estos trabajos que me mandas hacer**, dijo una sakura muy cansada

-**ay mi querida sakura como puedes llamar esto un trabajo difícil saliste perfecta de blanca nieves**

**-si lo sé pero me cuesta que un chico me bese**

**-ay sakura un beso en la mejilla no es nada…..pero lo disfrutarías si fuera en la boca…..y con shyaoran, **dijo tomoyo a ver cómo reaccionaba sakura

-**Pero…..que dices…yo…shyaoran…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, **pobre sakura estaba completamente roja

**-Claro tú lo esperas desde ese día, que romántico una bella mujer esperando a su príncipe azul hasta la muerte**

**-tomoyo lo extraño a pasado tiempo desde que lo vi después …..no se quisiera volverlo a ver**, dijo sakura medio triste

-**aaaaaaaaaaaaa no te pongas así sakura, piensa positivo cuando lo viste eran niños no imagínate como debe estar ahora ya habrá crecido como nosotras no será guapo, y**

** muy apuesto y seguro ….,**sakura no podía hablar ya que estaba demasiado roja y parecía asfixiada

-**sakura que habrás pensado, seguro una perversión**

**-QUE DICES TOMOYO…..bueno…..no me mires así …..Mejor me voy a mi casa,** salé corriendo

_Hay tomoyo siempre me hace esto, y como pude pensar que voy a imaginarme eso con shaoran pero…como seria shyaoran ahora y desnudo…...,,_

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa es verdad soy una pervertida ,_

_ay shaoran a pasado mucho tiempo como te extraño ,_

_ojala volvieras pronto empezar aquella relación que dejamos cuando te fuiste a hon Kong …uy ya llegue, espero que mi he hermano no me reprenda como la ultima vez…._

**DIJISTE QUE LLEGARIAS A LAS 6 Y SON LAS 8 DE LA MADRUGADA**

**-oye hermano no te pongas histérico, que tiene que llegue unas dos horitas tarde y no sea exagerado como que madrugada**

**-qué pasaría si te violan, te matan, te masacran te ponen en una maleta y te maten que no oyes las noticias, **a sakura ya tenía una gotita al estilo anime

-**hay querido hermano eres muy exagerado, como me pueden hacer eso a parte eso no pasara**

**-CLARO AUN SIGUE PENSANDO EN EL MOCOSO DE SHYAORAN Y BLBLABLA….,** kero había ido a comer pudin

-**KERO …MORIRAS SI NO SUBES ARRIBA Y CIERRAS TU BOCA**, cuando sakura se ponía asi eso asustaba mucho a kero, y le hizo caso inmediatamente

-**ay sakura ,si yo alguna vez veo a ese mocoso tocándote te juro…..,**pero sakura se había ido a su cuarto y ahí se escuchaba gritos de dolor de kero

* * *

><p>-<strong>kero idiota, como te atreves a decir eso<strong>

**-es verdad sakura siempre hablas de él, lo metes en cada conversación, inclusive si hablamos de comida e ir al baño no paras de hablar de él, **sakura se puso roja en ese

instante

**-oye kero, tengo que salir tomoyo y yo quedamos en salir, pero vez a mi hermano sabes imitarme o algo**

**-claro…siempre lo hecho desde que tu padre…..,** entonces sakura entristeció

-**AAAAAAAAA sakura no te pongas triste ,no seas así TE PROMETO QUE SHYAORAN VEN…..,**se tapo la boca inmediatamente

-**oye, **cara maligna de sakura, **dime que ibas a decir, sahoran que, sahoran queeeeeeeeeee,**sigui ahorcando a kero hasta que….

-**oye y tomoyo ,**aun siendo ahorcado

-**cierto …** tirándolo en la cama ….**ayúdame ahora….**

* * *

><p>Sakura había escapado , estaba dirigiéndose hasta el punto de encuentro mientras tanto…<p>

_Hay tomoyo espero meterme en problemas por esto pero, _

_de que quieres decirme, aun sigo preocupada, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, _

_el día que me lo dijiste estabas tan entusiasmada porque…._

**Flash back**

_-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, abrazándola hasta asfixiarla_

_-a tomoyo me...Asfixias, ya casi no respiraba _

_-lo siento lo que pasa es que este viernes sucederá algo que te encantara_

_-e estamos lunes…como es que te enteraste_

_-¿?..._

_-si dime como te enteraste_

_-entonces sakura sabias que sh…._

_-a si ya sabes que hare de blanca nieves…..,_ sakura hablo tan rápido que no termino lo que iba a decir

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee jajá si esooooooooooooooooo,

-que no me digas que no sabias

-en verdad no sakura

-pero…..entonces que me ibas a decir

-nada este viernes a las 8:00 después de la actuación bienes al parque, ese al que siempre vamos

_-TTT….BIEN_

**Fin del flash back**

**-Hay tomoyo mmmmmmmmmmmm , ahí está**, se fue directamente hacía ella y muy agotado

-**sakura que bien viniste, eeeeeeeeeeeee….y esas fachas,**

-**tú qué crees o través tuve que pedirle ayuda a kero, sabes que mi hermano es haci desde que….**

**-no digas nada ya lo sé, pero no fue tu culpa es algo natural de la vida que tu padre tenía que hirse**

**-si….., **sakura tenía una expresión triste que tomoyo quería cambiar

**-pero venir aquí semidesnuda te resfriaras y que dirá** ….,tapándose la boca

-**QUIEN DIRA QUE….ESTO ES SOSPECHOSO ACHUUUUUUUUUU.**

**-te lo dije bueno eso no importa**, **bueno es que**…..

-**SAKURA SE PUDE SABER PORQUE ANDS SEMIDESNUDA OR TODA TOMOEDA….,**esa voz era conocida para sakura entonces inmediatamente volteo

_-_**oye que es lo que te dije, acabas de echar a perder este momento, esto tenía que ser romántico shaoran, **si era shaoran muy apuesto por cierto, era como un chico de quince

años se notaba que hacia ejercicio, tomoyo reprendía a shaoran y él le respondía con respuestas obvias pero sakura no lo podía creer….

**-ESTUVE PREPARANDOLO TODO SHAORAN NO ES JUSTOOOOOOOOOO**

**-SI PERO COMO VOY A DEJAR ASI SAKURA SE PUEDE RESFRIAR Y APARTE SIN OTRO CHICO APARECE, s**akura aun no podía asimilar lo que veía

-**s-h-y-a-o-r-a-n, **dijo en palabras entrecortadas aunque no le escucho

-**TOMOYO YA SABESQUE AUN ASI…,** pero fue interrumpido por un grito de sakura

-**SHAOARAN CALLA Y SIGUEME, **de repente sakura se fue hacia shaoran y en ese momento sus labios se posaron en los de él, al principio se sorprendió pero después poco a poco le

correspondió ese era el momento perfecto especial y muy dulce que fue interrumpido por tomoyo

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTE ES PERFECTO SIGAN ASI,** se separaron inmediatamente totalmente sonrojados

-**TOMOYO INTERRUMPISTE UN MOMENTO GOLORIOSO, **eso hizo que sakura se sonrojara

**-perdón ahora si me voy**, despareció

-**shaoran a pasado tanto tiempo**

**-si sakura lo siento por la espera…, pero porque saliste asi me pones nervioso, **sakura solo tenía una bata puesta y transparente sahoran no puedo evitar ponerse rojo

-**AAAAAAAAAAA, BUENO NO PENSABA QUE VENDRIAS, **dijo nerviosa y muy roja

-**Si regrese y nadie me alejar de ti porque estaré aquí para siempre ,porque regrese solo por ti y nadie más, **Sakura se acercó a Shaoran y noto como él estaba ruborizado al igual

que ella pero al fin y al cabo se besaron

Lo que no sabían es que una extraña chica de cabello blanco los observaba

Continuara….

Me parece o creo que tengo la sensación que metí a mi querida kana en esto

Kana: no es una sensación me metiste yo soy parte de la historia de alma perdida que transcribirás

Yo: si pero decidí meterte en mis historias eres la malvada

-KANA: ME LAS PAGARAS, s acando su hoz

-yo: **QUE HACES, MURIENDOME DE MIEDO**

**-KANA: SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DEJAR DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y HACER ALMA PERDIDA ME ENTERE DE LA HISTORIA QUE HICISTE HAS HECHO VER A RANMA Y AKANE **

**UNOS MANIATICOS**

**Yo: **de eso se trata

-**kana: se perfectamente lo que planeas hacer a la pobre akane conste si no haces un final feliz te matare**

**-yo: como ordene mí adorada kana sama**

**Bueno eso eso es todo dejen comentarios y vean mis historia, también vean con el diablo no se juega una historia escalofriante de ranma y akane una historia muy macabra de la sección M**


End file.
